mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria: Exodus
'Fallout: Equestria: Exodus'is a fan fiction in works by Mark Garg von Herb that is based on Kkat's Fallout: Equestria. The story follows the story of an earth pony named Meris Clock in his travels across the Equestrian Wasteland to the ibex homeland of Ibexia. So far it is only four chapters long, spanning nearly 33,000 words. Style Unlike Mark Garg von Herb's previous works, Exodus ''is written in a first person, past tense format. Only the first chapter is written in present tense, third person format like his other works. The story is told by Meris to a guard who is acting as his audience. Unlike ''Mare-Do-Well: Regeneration ''or ''Dr. Horae, ''dream sequences are very short and the story focuses solely on what Meris had seen. Summary ''Fallout: Equestria: Exodus ''starts off in a present tense format and introduces the main character, Ephemeris "Meris" Clock, in a prison cell awaiting his execution by the order of a Chancellor Volk. One of his executioners, an ibex by the name of Junge, is tasked with watching him and he convinces Meris to tell him his story. It jumps to his past when Meris was living in Stable Sixty Seven. He is a nobody who spends his time fixing clocks and daydreaming about a mare named Rose Petal. On a weekly Meet-and-Greet Day, he tries to ask her out, but ends up embarrasing himself and hides in the basement to continue working on his pocket watch. There, a unicorn stallion named Artisan Bread begs him to help him fix his egg timer. After fixing the timer, Artisan reassures Meris that things will get better, and they do. Meris is promoted to Vice-Head of Scheduling, and eventually becomes Head of Scheduling when his mentor dies in his sleep. He gets a permit to date Rose Petal and the two become nigh inseperable over the course of a few months, and he becomes close to the Overmare, Braid Mane, and several of the higher-ups. However, one of Rose Petal's friends and daughter of the Overmare, Curly Mane, becomes jealous of Meris and when the Stable does the annual Lottery to determine who is to be exiled under the guise of population control, she switches his and her numbers. Unluckily for him, she was set to be exiled, but since she switched their numbers, it was him who got exiled instead. After being exiled, Meris goes to a place called "Sunshine Gardens". He quickly finds out that the place had been attacked by raiders, and is captured by a couple of raiders and brought to a donkey named Yanker. Yanker explains that his father came from Sixty Seven and tries to befriend Meris. However, Meris doesn't accept his offer of friendship since Yaner is a rapist and has a zebra named Zahra kept hostage in his "embassy". Yanker invites Meris to have dinner with him, and he invites a cyborg ibex named Waltz and a unicorn mare named Lilac. Meris finds out that Yanker had killed his old team as per orders of a mysterious figure named "Ms. Gold", but didn't destroy the document his team was carrying. Later that night, after Waltz and Lilac leave, Meris tries to stop Yanker from raping Zahra, but gets beaten down by a guard and is sentenced to fight in a gladiator match. In the gladiator match, he faces a starving cannibal and has his ear bitten off. Meris kills him by throwing him against some spikes, and when he is about to be transported away to continue his forced career, Sunshine Gardens is attacked. The raiders are killed easily by a team of ibexes that were supposedly killed by Yanker, and the group leader executes Yanker and carries Zahra away on his back. Meris tries to follow the group, but gets lost along the way. He finds the corpse of a Stable Dweller who had shot herself in the head when reading a dummy's guide to using guns. Meris hears about Stable Sixty One and Chairmare Sweet Berry through a radio broadcast, and it seems promising. However, he finds out through a recording that Waltz and Lilac went to Yanker to check up on him since Waltz believes that someone named Wilhelm cannot be killed, and Yanker betrayed Wilhelm. The Stable Dweller was supposed to learn how to shoot and get information about an organization called the Restoration, but she accidently killed herself before she could do either. The two messages also mention "New World" and Meris becomes weary of the idea of going to Stable Sixty One. Meris then travels to a place called the Macintosh Transit Corporation hub and spends the night there. The next morning, he is greeted by a tour guide robot named "Apple Fritter" and she forces him to go on a long and boring tour with her. He tries to escape, but it quickly turns to a fight for survival as Apple Fritter's obsession with visitors nearly kills him. The two have a brawl that takes them down a hallway and out a window into a lobby. There, Meris imaples Apple Fritter, with her final words being: "You killed me, Bruce." After killing Apple Fritter, Meris makes his way to a town called Transit and after some diffiuclty getting inside and getting a room at a local bar, he realizes that Wilhelm is sitting right behind him. Watching him. He is then greeted by Wilhelm's son, Stocker, who is quick to offer his friendship to Meris and introduces him to Wilhlem and Aria, sister of Stocker. Meris finds a lot of similarities between Aria and a mare he once knew named Honey Sap who was exiled before him. Meris then gets drunk and kisses Aria, which lands him getting knocked out by Wilhelm. Characters Ephemeris "Meris" Clock Meris Clock is the main character of ''Fallout: Equestria: Exodus. He takes up the nickname of "Exile" after winning a gladiator match. His combat skills are pathetic at best and is quick to anger while showing some cowardly traits. He does get bursts of excitement, but has a tendency of saying or doing something that ends up getting him knocked out. Rose Petal Flower She is Meris's marefriend and a botanist. She is lighthearted and grew really close to him over the few months before his exile. After Meris was exiled, she went under the care of Artisan. Artisan Bread He is a baker and friend of Meris. After being exiled, Meris asked Artisan to watch over Rose Petal. Stocker Meris has described him as a jolly giant. He is larger than a normal ibex and with his big size and his thick armor and large assortment of weapons, he almost looks like a machine. He is quick to trust others, but has a hard time determining the appropriate times to joke and be serious. Aria She is a shy, fragile female ibex and the daughter of Wilhelm. She holds a lot of traits similar to a dead mare that Meris used to know, and is heavily suggested that she has become an emotional outlet for him. However, due to her shy state it makes it hard for anyone to talk to her. Wilhelm He is the father of Stocker and Aria, and unlike his son, he is very paranoid and gruff. He doesn't speak much, but his words are always heavy, he has a no nonsense attitude, and is very protective of his children; especially Aria. His origins are questioned by Waltz since he apparently survived more than one event that should have killed him. Waltz A cyborg ibex who is the lieutenant of the mysterious Ms. Gold. He is much like Wilhelm in terms of brutality with his words and attitude. However, while he appears to be fearless, in a recording recovered by Meris, it is strongly hinted that the only person he truly fears is Wilhelm. Lilac She is a unicorn mare that is the polar opposite of Waltz. She takes very good care of herself and has expressed great sympathy for Meris's plight. She shadows Waltz on almost every occasion. Ms. Gold A mysterious figurehead that is doing a lot of ambitious powerplays in the Macintosh Hills with the aide of Seet Berry and Waltz. Sweet Berry An associate of Ms. Gold and ruler of Stable Sixty One. Like Ms. Gold, she has a vision of the New World, but unlike her, she is very public and makes radio broadcasts to encourage what she believes to be a brighter future. Reception Fallout: Equestria: Exodus ''has been met with mixed reception. It has been stated by FIMFiction user HashMark111 that the story has potential for its unique take on the ''Fallout: Equestria ''universe, but is being held back by the tell type narrative and the flat characters. He has strongly recommended that writer Mark Garg von Herb finds himself a prereader and/or editor to help save the story. Another user by name of regolit has criticized Meris for his pathetic design and intense violence in the beginning, but has shown overall satisfaction for the course of the story. So far it has been featured in two groups, Fallout: Equestria Related Fics and Fallout: Equestria with a 78% approval rating with only fifty five views. External links Fallout: Equestria: Exodus -the story of Meris and his journey to the ibex homeland, as found on FIMFiction.net Page of Fallout: Equestria Related Fics- the page where ''Fallout: Equestria: Exodus ''is located in ''Fallout: Equestria Related Fics ''group. Page of the group, Fallout: Equestria- the page where ''Fallout: Equestria: Exodus ''is located in the ''Fallout: Equestria group. Category:Fan fiction Category:Crossover